1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting display device capable of minimizing a current driving capability deviation among driving switching elements of pixels, thereby achieving enhancement in picture quality.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Each pixel of a light emitting display device includes a driving switching element, which is generally a constant current element. The current driving capability of such a driving switching element is greatly influenced by the turn-on threshold voltage of the driving switching element.
To this end, a technology for reducing a current driving capability deviation among driving switching elements of pixels is required.